Castlelore AU
"Oh, shining crown of the king! Oh, shining ring of the queen! Our rulers will never grow old! Oh, shining armor of the knight! Oh, shining scales of the dragon! What terrible secrets do you hold?"' Rules Basic * You can bring in characters that aren't made yet. * Characters that won't be used, but should have their role in the roleplay known (like Lucidum being an ex-princess while dead) will be put in italics. * As long as you can find a "no ask to join" kingdom, which is the default for "The Dryreef Kingdom" then you may join without asking. If you want to join an "ask to join" kingdom, you must ask first! * Offense powers (ie; metal generating, crystal generating, electrokinesis) are severely toned down (where electrokinesis would become a minor shock) but "support" powers (healing, flight, telepathy) will act perfectly normal. ** The only exception is if you are have a magic-based role (sorcerers, wizards, magic statues, grim reapers, ect.) because with those, you can use all your powers normally. * To avoid confusion, I'd like the dragon mentioned in the summary to be the only aggressive dragon, please. If you make one of your OCs a dragon, it shouldn't be attacking kingdoms, to avoid confusion. Very sorry! Thank you! ** You can still have one roaming around. You can have a dragon pet, or even have a dragon merchant who sells products for gold. Low kills are fine (like a merchant dragon getting angry and burning someone's head off) but targetting large groups (like whole kingdoms and False Kingdoms) to be an antagonist is more of a no-no. ** but hey who doesn't want a dragon pet that won't char you to little bits * Remember that most of the kings/queens/royalties in this AU aren't biologically related. Too long to explain. * Your character doesn't have to be in the Members list, like if you want to bring in a character secretly without anyone knowing, or having a character disguised. However, they will not count for the kingdom requirements of characters. Custom Kingdom These are things a kingdom requires. You don't have to read them if you don't want to make a custom kingdom. * False Kingdoms refer to Rogue groups, clans, ect. Must have 3 or more characters in order to be called a False Kingdom, else they're called "outsiders" unless having a proper title, like exiled kings/queens being Ex-King/Queen (name) or Travelling Merchants being Travelling Merchant (name). * Only one kingdom per area. False Kingdoms are not counted due to not being proper kingdoms. Anything not taken by kingdoms is considered wildland where slimes and such are found, even if any of the False Kingdoms habitat the area. * Must have atleast 5 characters inside the kingdom. Not all of them have to be by the same user. ** May be avoided if it's a False Kingdom rather than a kingdom, but it may not be named after the area it is in, and the area it is in is still deemed free land for another user to build a kingdom in. * There are three possible systems. ** The first is the Classic System. If using the Classic System, if the king dies, the queen takes over unless they want the next heir to take over instead. ** The second is the Header System. If using the Header System, there are 2-5 members of high power that control specific attributes of a kingdom (Head Royal Guard, for example.) Also called an oligarchy. ** The third is the Emperor System, which is a mix of the two. It has a king/queen/heir who directs 2-5 members on what to do, and they work together. * You are allowed to require people to ask to join your kingdom. * You are allowed to have NPCs be villagers, servants, minor roles and such, but they do not count for the 5 character minimum. * You are allowed to abandon a kingdom to merge with another one. Merging happens when either a kingdom is captured in war and is surrendered to the captor, or if two people of royalty in different kingdoms marry, in which the weaker kingdom joins with the stronger one. The second one probably won't happen in roleplay. If you don't want to merge, you can truce another kingdom too. Tips * Use bold to indicate high ranks in your kingdoms! (King, Queen, "Head" Status, ect.) * Character roles are typical medieval roles. ** King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Jester, Servant, Sheepherder (PET ME), Blacksmith, Knight, Royal Knight, Assassin, Guard dog (bork), Sorcerer/Sorceress, Wizard, Bounty hunter, Archer, Travelling Merchant, Merchant, Baker, Villager, Innkeeper (naps), Lumberjack, Farmer, are some to start off on. * Remember to potato Members Members list acts a bit different. By the way, feel free to add your own kingdoms with subtitles! The Dryreef Kingdom Emperor System / No Ask Has had a streak of bad luck in the current ages, but also one of the strongest kingdoms in terms of wealth and numbers. Known for this bad luck due to the "deaths" of both of the heirs. * Sheep Slime ** [[Sheep Slime|'Sheep Slime']] (King) (because we can/has translator) ** [[Detruire|'Detruire']] (Head Knight) ** Clockwork (Knight/Animal Tamer/Blacksmith) (clock you have too many jobs) ** ''Lucidum'''' (Ex-Princess)'' ** H (Messenger Dog) * Squidy822 ** Kate (Robot) (Merchant.) The Ninth Kingdom Classic System / Ask Located in the Underground Lab, and goes into the Forest of Insanity (blocked off to anyone but the higher ranks), somehow made safe for other denizens, the Ninth Kingdom has small amount of people (Including those below, there's only like fifty people in the entirety of the Kingdom, so the NPC amount doesn't overwhelm the Character amount), but is the most defendable, and probably one of the most organized systems that emphasizes on justice. Considering that the Underground Lab is underground, and the Forest of Insanity is usually a STAY AWAY sign, as long as one does not build their kingdom near the entrance, they have a GO AHEAD to put a kingdom on top of it. (Note: They have alarms which are hard to disable, not phones.) (Other Note: Nine orders Ninn to do all the work, mainly 'cause he's the face of the monarchy) (Other Other Note: The heir will be chosen out of the princesses with a duel, and several games that occur in the gymnasium (excavated storage room) which will be available for all of the citizens and newcomers to watch.) (Veeeery Other Note: Neither Katak or DisOneEditor shall RP until this list has been approved by Sheep. That might take awhile.) * XxKatakxX ** Nine (King/Sorcerer) ** Katak (Head Blacksmith/Inventor) ** Manekro (Royal Counselor No.1) ** Monnet (Head Knight/Animal Tamer/Archer/Guard Dog/Villager/Farmer/Innkeeper) floff???? ** Temm (Sheepherder/Innkeeper) ** Fif (Spy/Servant) ** '[[Provata Laspi|''Provata Laspi]]'' (Head Hacker) ** ''Green'''' (Jeff the Roostro's Apprentice No.1/Head Innkeeperbest job) see it's funny her name is in red'' * DisOneEditor ** Ninn (Queen) ** Gidichet (Princess/Head Knight/Hacker) Possibility ** Rye (Princess/Head Tailor/Sorceress) Possibility ** ''Anaira'''' (Knight)'' ** ''Ariana'''' (Merchant)'' ** Vedis (Royal Counselor No. 2/Sorceress) ** Kek (Jester/Baker) ** ''Seven'''' (Head Sorceress)'' ** ''S'ves'''' (Princess' Tutor)'' ** [[Yellow|''Yellow]]' (Jeff the Roostro's Apprentice No.2/Tailor/Head Shepherd)' * Both D1E & Katak ** 'Jeff[Roostro] (Waste Disposal. Very important.)' '''Beatrickery Kingdom' A monarchy. You have to ask about the asking of NOT asking. (Don't ask.) Everyone here is the average bean! JK their not. Various skilled outcasts, some wielding magic, have set up residence here, to create a bustling kingdom, capable of fighting off all intruders. * Team F. ** Hobs (The Ski-ant-tissed) (HA THE TECH BALL ISNT A POWER ITS A PIECE OF TECH) ** Minty (The Head Knight because Feminism and what not) (Girls can be knights too) ** Zane (The... why is he even here again?) ** Kaylah (A knight) ** Walker (Traveling Merchant) ** Taylor who needs a page (Spoopy thing that no one understands. If they attack him, Taylor throws goop. The goop eats them.) ** Cinnaburn (Like a dragon, except its innocent looking.) * Squidy822 ** Nao (Uhh...battle music?) The Tabby Kingdom Emperor system/No ask A kingdom of mostly tabby slimes... and cats... and a few hunters here and there. However, feel free to join even if you're not a cat or tabby slime. This kingdom is located in the moss blanket near a cave. * Danceykitty ** Dancey (Princess Sorceress) ** King Tabby (King, duh.) ** Mr.Tab (Servant) ** Mint, though the a few villagers might be bit scared of him for some reason (friendly dragon) ** Hearne (Head Knight) ** Kage (Jester) * Squidy822 ** Tabby!Lemmy (in this au he's in his "tabby" version because why not) ** Calem (Squidy822) (A 2nd Jester. Somewhat darker humor. Quite insane.) Lizard Kingdom Classic system/Ask Lisko's Kingdom. He canonically already HAS a kingdom, so ta-da *Squidy822 ** Lisko ** A load of lizards with just about every non-royalty role there is. ** Erebus Outsiders * Sheep Slime ** Hikaridaku (Travelling Merchants) ** Nekoto (Card Trader / Adventurer) ** Kanashi (Sorceress) * Squidy822 ** Killjoy (Squidy) (Magical Assassin-Jester.) ** Cole and Ammos (Adventurers) ** Erebus (Quickest messenger ever. Wondering where MN went.) * MixieRoast ** Caine Marbh (Adventurer) ** Signum (A Mighty Steed Indeed) * Danceykitty ** Darky (Probably a Sorceress) Summary Once upon a time, within the Far, Far Lands, was a kingdom of hope, called "The Dryreef Kingdom". It prospered, and many visitors came and built the land. One day, on a cloudy knight, a messenger dog of the name of H delivered a crown to the kingdom. Nobody knew where it came from, but in their innocence, the kingdom gifted this magical crown to the heir next in line for the kingdom, who was the prince of the kingdom. The whole kingdom rejoiced and celebrated, as they knew they were safe under the hand of what was essentially two rulers. With joy they brought many gifts, from cornucopias of food to gold and they prospered. The next day, the prince was gone. Many searched far and wide, but alas, they had... disappeared. On the same day, a black dragon had risen from the land, mysteriously. Many stared in awe of the black dragon donned with amethysts and sapphires along it's scales, as it let out a crying roar and stared into the kingdom with it's piercing white eyes. The king declared the dragon had taken the next heir and the crown of gold, as it was obvious dragons love gold. This dragon grew cold and started attacking the kingdom. Terror clashed through the land. Many buildings were set ablaze in a navy-colored flame. Many people were swooped up and captured by this ferocious being. The kingdom has barely survived since the dragon's reign, and riots from starvation and poverty caused multiple kingdoms to rise (most likely?) The whole area is set on killing this dragon to restore peace to the world. Armed with bows, arrows, magic, swords, and a mighty prayer for their victory. Give it mercy, kill it dead, or even find the truth behind the dragon. Your actions shape the roleplay. (There are two truths if you want to search for them. The easy one and the hard one. The easy one is quite obviously found in this very summary in my opinion, but that's most likely because I wrote it. The other one... requires a bit more knowledge, but I might drop hints here and there, and you can even ask for a hint in the comments. The title of this page is a hint already. It's also very easy if you know where to look!) Remember that this roleplay could die early before you even get to the end too. Keep roleplaying on, let's try to keep this roleplay alive 'till the end! :) Roleplay ---Sheep Slime--- It was a glimmering sunrise of an amber light, shining down to meet the horizon and reflect towards the castle's crisp stone. Inside would be the sheep, the king, along with guards patrolled on the outer edge, the more ghost-like one yelling at the robotic knight for not taking their job seriously. The messenger delivered news of the dragon's location to the king, as a white cat traded many herbs and medicinal plants to a black and purple sorceress to use in magic. Daku was playing a game of cards with a fellow cat-like being, and had offered bets on who would win. [ "I deliver important news, my king," ] the messenger would say. The Sheep nodded curiously, wanting to hear this news. [ "The dragon is out on another hunt. It may be vulnerable to attack if your troops try hard enough." ] The sheep sighed, and nodded, and dismissed the pooch and thanked them for their services. ---MixieRoast--- Caine sat on the back of his large, direwarg mount, resting his hand on her flank as she lashed her flaming tail back and forth. A few kids were gathered around the strange pair, but he'd already done his part and amused them with a small magic show. He was mostly staring up at the castle.... hmmm. ---Squidy822--- Kanashi heard a voice behind her. "Boo." There was Killjoy, who in this AU, had a little purple-and-black jester hat. (oh my god i just realized purple and black was kanashi's color scheme that was unintentional i swear) Meanwhile, Kate was selling stuff to Cole and Ammos. -MixieRoast- Glancing around, Caine suddenly leaned into the children, pointing at Killjoy. "Ey, look, a jester!" They instantly swarmed towards the purple-and-black-capped individual, and the brit quickly dug the back of his boot into Signum's side, spurring her forwards, towards the castle. "You don't need to kick me, idiot." "Shhhh, no talking while in towns. You're meant to look like a dumb animal." ---Squidy822--- "Ey, back off. Seriously, I'd KILL for kids to stop swarming around me." Badumtss. ---MixieRoast--- The kiddlets continued to swarm him, climbing all over him. ---Squidy822--- Boom. Little explosion to blast them back. Squidy's jester hat shot into the air, and landed perfectly back on his head. "Well, I just caused an explosion in a random kingdom, so I think its about time I bounced." Squidy teleported away. ---MixieRoast--- Somewhere, a British man screamed about a squid blowing up children. ---Squidy822--- A knife with "LOL" written on the handle was thrown at the man. If he was unimportant, he died. ---MixieRoast--- The man, who was Caine, screamed as te knife was thrown towards him, though hsi equally as British mount knocked it out of the way with a long tail, rolling her eyes. ---Danceykitty--- Everything was a normal everyday routine at the Tabby Kingdom in the Moss Blanket. Mint, without anyone else noticing, went out to look for things for the kingdom, mainly Mint Mangoes for Dancey. When Mint came back to the castle with a basket (flying over to the balcony in Dancey's room), Dancey, though surprised to see Mint, checked the items Mint collected. A few mint mangoes, pogofruit, and many carrots. After Mint dropped the basket handle on Dancey's hands, he flew back to his place, which was under one of the trees' shade. ---Team F.--- Hobs used his Tech ball to spin dash away form the castle which was being torched by the dragon. He watched, horrified, as the castle burned, Cinnabun fighting the beast off. Eventually it was dissuaded, and flew away, leaving the main tower in embers. Minty de-cloaked next to Hobs, followed by Kaylah, Zane, and Taylor arriving. Taylor, who was half melted, started to eat the local vegetation, causing his goopy form to slowly return. "Minty! Where's the king?" "Crap." SO, they charged back in to find the dying figure of the king, his back slumped against the wall. "Continue my legacy, my helperrrrrrrrsssssssssss..." He tossed the crown, which landed on Zane's head. Zane promptly refused to not wear the crown. Cinnabun arrived, her sweater gone, most likely charred by the beast that had ruined the king. By now, the king was nothing more than a corpse wearing a robe. Hobs left to find all the stuff he was working on. Minty left to help the townsfolk, Kaylah trailing behind. Zane left in general. Taylor left to eat more stuff. Cinnabun went to do stuff...... ---MixieRoast--- "So, you wanted to see the castle, correct?" The wolf risked speaking as her and her rider stalked down some back alleys. "Correct! Think we'll be in trouble if we sneak by the guards??~~" She chuckled. "Anything for you. You're the favorite child, after all." He grinned from her back, tussling her fur with a bemused expression. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey went down to King Tabby's throne with the basket, and stopped by in front of the king,"King, Mint, that gifting dragon, brought us a basket of food like everyday. Should I bring them into the food storage?"(or the kitchen I don't know much about medieval things.) The king thought for a moment, then decided,"Yes, it may as well be wise." Although the king might be a jerk, he was indeed quite wise (Sometimes, at least). So Dancey brought everything in the basket into the food storage. ---MixieRoast--- The dynamic duo from another land prowled up to the front gates of the castle, Caine addressing the guards that were assumably positioned there. "This looks like prime real estate." ---Danceykitty--- While Dancey was organizing food in the food storage/kitchen, Kage suddenly rushed into the kitchen (or whatever), and said to Dancey, seemingly in a panic,"Dancey, there's an emergency at the throne! I think the king is injured!" Kage seemed to be holding in giggles, so Dancey knew it was a joke. Dancey still played along...sort of. Dancey walked to King Tabby's throne while he was acting as if he was dying, as a joke of course,"Dancey, I think you'll have to take the throne since I'm dying," the king said, trying to sound like he's dying,"King, you've done this many times, I'm not falling for it again." Dancey said in an amusing tone,"Plus, how would that crown even fit on my head?" King Tabby knew Dancey had a two points right there. ---Squidy822--- "I insisted actually killing him, but he wouldn't allow that." There was Calem, leaning on a wall. "I mean, why still live if you die for the sake of a prank?" ---Danceykitty--- "It's an old, but gold joke," The king said in an amusing tone,"Not going to actually die to do it though, that wouldn't be a joke anymore would it?" ---Squidy822--- "Yeah, but it would be funny!" Eye twitching intensifies. Calem has a twisted sense of humor. Then again, so does Squidy. Demonic characters unite. ---Teamfortress2328--- Zane comes back with muffins. Lots and lots of muffins. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and the king both stared at Calem, when Dancey suddenly asked,"Now how in the world would that be funny?" ---Squidy822--- Calem started chuckling. Then laughing. Then laughing insanely. Oh dear. Meanwhile, Nao said, "C-Can I have a muffin...?" ---Danceykitty--- There was an awkward silence, then Mr. Tab said,"This guy's insane." Dancey, who was about to leave then said,"Well, I promised yesterday to go with Mint to somewhere, so I guess I'll go now, see ya'!" Dancey ran outside to call out Mint, and King Tabby would wave, but he has no hands. Minty flew Dancey to the Snowlands so that they could explore the area more...and probably play with the snow. ---Squidy822--- Nao hesitantly took a muffin and left a few gold coins where the muffin was. The muffin was now in his mouth. Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages